Plasmado en papel
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Una tarde Hermione le da un obsequio muy especial e importante a Harry, entonces ambos emprenden un viaje hacia sus recuerdos del pasado... ¡Totalmente enamorada del HHr! Disfrutad


- ¿Qué es?

- Un regalo, ¿acaso no es obvio? – dijo ella con tono risueño

- ah... – murmuró él. La verdad es que no estaba de humor. Hacia días que no lo estaba. Y desde luego no entendía qué significaba un regalo a esas fechas cuando ni siquiera era su cumpleaños. Pero en fin... ella tenía sus razones, y él quería saberlas - ¿Porqué me lo das ahora? Si mal no recuerdo, Hermione, mi cumpleaños fue hace un mes atrás.

- La verdad es que no entiendo por qué tiene que haber una razón para que yo te obsequie algo. Anda, ábrelo de una vez.

No podía creer que la estructurada Hermione hubiese dicho eso. Pero la verdad es que ella había cambiado muchísimo en ese tiempo tan corto. Sólo que él no lo había notado. Quizás Ron, cuando le había dicho que pasaba demasiado tiempo en sí mismo, tenía razón. Y en el fondo, no le gustaba que la tuviera.

Luego de su cumpleaños, cuando obtuvo la mayoría de edad y cuando se mudó definitivamente a Grimmauld Plance a convivir con Remus, tenía bien en claro todas las ideas para el verano que pasaría antes de que el séptimo curso empezara. Desde luego, no entraba en sus planes ir a Hogwarts. Y eso ya estaba bien hablando con Ron y Hermione, quienes habían insistido en acompañarle.

Era extraño. Inclusive ellos dos habían comenzado a llevarse bien. A pesar de que su relación no pasaba de ser la de dos buenos amigos. Los mejores amigos. De alguna forma, el pelirrojo había logrado mantener con Hermione diálogos fluidos y amistosos. Harry, que ya vivía en la casa que había sido de su padrino, sospechaba firmemente que la visita de Luna a la Madriguera había hecho mella en el carácter del menor de los varones Weasley. Este se sentía a gusto con ella y no faltaba mucho para que Ron se decidiera a confesarle sus sentimientos. Y eso, hasta Harry lo sabía. Lo que le parecía extraño a él era que Hermione no sufriera con esa relación romántica. No pudo más que suponer que ella no sentía más que amistad por el pelirrojo. Eso no hizo más que aliviarle el nudo en el estómago.

Y así, todo estaba en orden. Pero Potter no había contado con la intempestiva intromisión del resto de la familia. Molly Weasley estuvo rápidamente dispuesta a decirles todos los puntos en contra, también intervinieron Remus y McGonagall que había sido informada tan velozmente como si de un tema de la Orden se tratara. Hasta Ojoloco Moody había dicho algo de su "alerta permanente" mientras les regañaba por tremenda locura.

Así, no lo habían decidido ellos pero... volverían a Hogwarts.

La decisión no había hecho más que desencadenar el mal humor de Harry que pasaba gran parte de las vacaciones metido en su habitación de Grimmauld Place de la que salía sólo para comer cada cierto tiempo pero tampoco le era de vital importancia hacerlo. Ron y Hermione le visitaban muy a diario y los tres planeaban sus investigaciones en total secreto pero el escucharlo decir palabrotas y maldiciones cada dos segundos no ayudaba mucho. En fin, no sacaban nada concreto y desde luego que metidos allí tampoco lo harían. Harry dudaba que en Hogwarts lograran algo pero Hermione aseguraba que aún la sección prohibida le podría dar datos útiles.

- anda... ábrelo – le instó una vez más la muchacha de rizos castaños.

Hermione había llegado esa mañana de agosto con el desayuno en su bolso dispuesta a compartirlo con su mejor amigo y con Remus. Tonks, que prácticamente vivía allí también, se les unió gustosa. Ella y Remus llevaban, si se podía decir, una relación. Se llevaba bien y Harry se sentía a gusto con ellos dos. O por lo menos así se había sentido hasta que le dijeron que no podría ir de "cacería" como pretendía él. Hogwarts es un lugar seguro y bla, bla, bla. A él le importaba tan poco todo eso...

Como decía, de alguna extraña manera había encontrado una familia singular en esa casa. No podía quejarse, diversión nunca faltaba.

- ¿Qué es esto? – susurró él viendo una especie de libro. Tenía sus iniciales en dorado y la tapa totalmente negra como si de cuero se tratara.

- Un diario fotográfico.

- Un álbum – suspiró – ya me diste uno, Hermione.

- No, no, no – agregó ella rápidamente – es un diario fotográfico, ¿de acuerdo? La semana pasada me trajeron de encargo un nuevo libro con hechizos... – se sonrojó un poco – ya sabes, hechizos de maquillaje, de cocina, alisadores de cabello y esas cosas.

- ¿para que querías tu eso?

- La cosa es... – dijo ella ignorando su pregunta- que encontré uno especialmente útil. Pero mira de una vez Harry... Honestamente, tienes que apreciar más tus regalos.

Sin ganas de hacerla esperar más abrió la tapa y se encontró con él mismo vestido con su uniforme de quidditch y sosteniendo entre sus manos la snich. Frunció el ceño.

- Tu nunca...

- Verás, este conjuro sirve para proyectar los pensamientos y los recuerdos a donde tu creas conveniente. En este caso... el papel de fotografía. Aunque luego tienes que colocarle otro hechizo para que se muevan como las fotos mágicas. Como las de Colin... De hecho algunas del diario son las de él. Me las mando por lechuza.

- ¿Te escribes con Colin? – preguntó alzando una ceja. ¿Qué cosas ignoraba de Hermione?

- Claro. Desde hace unos veranos. Me pidió ayuda con encantamientos en quinto.

Harry se molestó. No le gustaba que ella no le dijera ciertas cosas. ¡Por dios estaba celoso! Y de un niño. Que ridículo. Hermione nunca se fijaría en un niño. La miró sonreír, ¿o si? Sacudió la cabeza pasando la primera hoja.

En su estómago se hizo un hueco horrible y sintió algo oprimirle el estómago. Hermione le sujetó la mano que no tocaba el diario y se la oprimió suavemente. Adoraba sus gestos silenciosos.

- Son...

- Son recuerdos de Remus – le explicó ella.

Y allí estaba... El joven de cabello negro alborotado y ojos marrones rodeaba por los hombros a la jovencita pelirroja de intensos ojos verdes. A su lado, un estudiante con la túnica desordenada de cabellos negros y ojos azules sujetaba la cintura de una muchacha de cabello rubio lacio hasta los hombros. Mientras que a un lado, también estaba otro joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel sujetando la mano de una jovencita de cabello negro largo atado en una trenza que reposaba en uno de sus hombros. Felices.

- ¿Quiénes son...? – murmuró.

- Remus me contó que ese día se sacaron muchas fotos pues Sirius quería hacer un álbum que finalmente nunca hizo. Estaban en séptimo.

- papá... mamá...

- Esa muchacha se iba a casar con Sirius. Me dijo que se llamaba Dawn y la joven que estaba con él, Angie. Tonks se puso muy celosa cuando vio la imagen.

Harry rió.

- ¿y donde están ellas?

- Creo que dudó mucho al decírmelo pero confío en él. Bueno Harry, Dawn murió en un ataque mucho después del encierro de Sirius – le dolía decirle todo eso a su amigo. Su voz sonaba muy suave y eso al joven, le reconfortaba – Y Angeline se marchó a estudiar a Francia cuando todo volvió a relativa paz.

- Eran amigas de mamá, ¿cierto?

- sí, lo eran. No soportó que ella...

- Lo entiendo.

Acarició la foto con los dedos y volteó la hoja. Antes de poder creerlo soltó una carcajada. Allí estaba su padre y Sirius en la habitación. Lily abría la puerta y ellos dos hacían gestos. Tenían el rostro lleno de pústulas y lucían un llamativo color fucsia. Lily reía. Una y otra vez.

- creo que ellas también hacían buenas bromas, ¿no crees?

- Eso parece.

Harry la miró. Aún sujetaba su mano. Era tan agradable ese momento de comprensión mutua, íntimo, donde solo estaban ellos, el diario y sus sentimientos. La sensaciones.

Dio vuelta la siguiente hoja. Una cunita donde un bebe de intensos ojos verdes movía sus manitos inquietamente. Ella no dijo nada pero dejó que Harry apoyara la cabeza en su regazo, podía sentir sus suaves movimientos y hasta podía escucharlo sollozar en profundo silencio. Para él no era sencillo llorar frente a ella, quería ser él quien la consolara y la rodeara con los brazos y le dijera que la protegería por siempre. Los deseos de hacerlo, esta vez, eran mucho mayores. Sin embargo, algo le decía que no era lo correcto. Que perdería su amistad. Y no estaba listo para eso. Nunca lo estaría.

Cuando el llanto cesó pasó la segunda hoja. Su propio yo le dio la bienvenida, era un yo bebé que corría hasta acercarse a la cámara, riéndose descontroladamente y moviendo sus tambaleantes piecitos.

- Eras un bebé precioso, Harry.

- ¿y ahora? – soltó dejando su posición y mirándola fijamente. Hizo una sonrisa - ¿no soy un muchacho precioso?

- Ahora eres un perfecto tonto, Potter – le regañó ella y le animó a que siguiese viendo el diario.

Entonces se encontró con una fotografía de ellos tres. Y empezó a desencajarse de la risa. Hermione estuvo a punto de mirarle ceñuda pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz al verlo reír de esa manera. Era como si volviera a ser niño en el cuerpo de un hombre. Era una imagen que quería guardar en su mente para, quizás, en algún momento, ponerla en su propio diario. Pensar que le había dicho a Luna que era una idea extraña. Ahora hasta debía agradecerle.

La rubia le había obsequiado un diario cuando terminó su sexto curso y le había aconsejado también dónde conseguir los hechizos para seguir llenándolo. Era como si ella presintiera lo que era correcto hacer. Y a Hermione eso la hacía sentirse conforme. Luna había demostrado ser una gran persona y se mandaban lechuzas demasiado a menudo.

- ¿Porqué te sigues riendo? ¿Qué tiene de gracioso? Somos nosotros...

- Mira tu cabello, estás muy graciosa y mira mi cara... ¡Era un niño! – comenzó a reír – mira a Ron, ¡Merlín!

En la imagen, ella tenía el cabello totalmente alborotado y un grueso libro entre sus brazos. Harry estaba en el medio sonriendo y agarrando una escoba. Mientras que Ron, a su lado, reía comiendo galletas. Era una foto de su segundo año, obra de Colin, por supuesto. Los tres reían y Ron no dejaba de engullirse galletas una tras otra.

- Nos vemos tan pequeños... – suspiró Hermione.

- Herms.

- ¿mmm?

- Si tu tuvieras la posibilidad de volver a empezar y bueno... la elección a hacer todo diferente, ¿lo harías?

- ¡Claro que no! – contestó rápido. Muy rápido. Y eso le gustó – Yo haría exactamente todo como lo he hecho. Aunque claro, Harry, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de volver a vivir lo que hemos vivido. Hay cosas que cambiaría pero definitivamente entre esas no estarían conocerte a ti y a Ron y ser su amiga.

- ya...

- ¿te dejó conforme mi respuesta?

- bastante.

- Harry... conocerte ha sido uno de las mejores cosas de mi vida.

No dijo nada. A veces Hermione era demasiado sincera para su gusto. Pasó la siguiente página. Su tercer año... Ahí estaban ellos dos en el bosque, mirando hacia todos lados.

- me pareció interesante poner eso – se encogió de hombros.

La siguiente imagen eran los tres despeinados. Había otra más, ambos con el giratiempo y Harry sabía que esa escena representaba más de lo que se veía a simple vista. A esa imagen le siguieron escenas del Torneo de los Tres magos. Un abrazo enorme de los tres cuando Ron y él se amigaron. Harry totalmente mojado.

- Me veo horrible – dijo Harry riendo.

Una foto del dragón en miniatura.

- Fleur también colaboró – dijo Hermione.

Entonces se detuvo en una especial. Allí estaban los tres. Harry con su túnica elegante. Y la risa salió sin pensarlo. Ron con la túnica que sus padres le habían enviado. Y ella... hermosa. Y no tenía palabras para describir lo que significaba verla de esa forma. Tampoco quería encontrarlas. Desde entonces ella era tan linda, tan Hermione, y él ni siquiera lo había notado. Pero los demás muchachos definitivamente lo habían hecho. Tontos. Ellos pensaban que aquella noche Hermione lloraba desconsolada en su cuarto porque nadie la había invitado.

- Harry... ya pasa la foto...

- Te veías hermosa. – soltó sin pensar. Ella se sonrojó intensamente.

- G-Gracias, creo.

Pasó la imagen. Se encontró a Tonks haciendo la señal de la paz a la cámara y riéndose como sólo ella podía hacerlo. A su lado estaba Dumbledore tratando de acaparar cámara. (¡¿Qué!) Harry no podía creer esa escena. Y en la esquina opuesta estaba Molly Weasley sonrojada tratando de aparecer bien. A lo lejos su esposo hacia gestos con los brazos.

- Tonks me la dio. Fue una reunión de la Orden años anteriores. Moody había llevado una cámara.

- Ah.

A esa imagen le siguió otra de Harry atrapando la snich en su escoba. Y Harry supo que ya se estaba terminando el diario. Después otra de ellos tres, mucho más grandes. Ron estaba en el medio abrazándolos a ambos, Hermione sonreía tímidamente y Harry se alborotaba el cabello.

- Hemos crecido demasiado, ¿no te parece?

Hermione no dijo nada. Esta vez fue ella la que pasó la hoja y miró la fotografía de la boda de Bill. Ahí estaba ella con un despampanante vestido rojo (cortesía de Ginny) tratando de llamar la atención de cierta persona que parecía demasiado nervioso y concentrado en no pisarle los pies a Luna. Ron a su lado comía bocadillos y miraba la escena.

- No se que hace esa fotografía allí. Supongo que Ron la puso. Estuve en su casa tratando de organizar el diario.

- Oh...

La siguiente eran ellos dos bailando junto a Ron y Luna que hacían lo mismo. Ella lucía preciosa con su vestido turquesa. En ese entonces, Ginny conversaba por la chimenea con su misterioso nuevo novio. Nadie sabía nada. Y Luna y Hermione tampoco iban a decirlo.

- Hermione...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Te pusiste ese vestido por algo en especial?

Hermione pasó la siguiente hoja, había fotos de Remus y Tonks abrazando a Harry mientras este sonreía. Una de toda la familia Weasley con sus características sonrisas, todos felices, Ron trataba de huir y Ginny lo jalaba del brazo. Una última de los padres de Harry. Otra más donde estaban Sirius, Remus y el padre de Harry.

No quería contestarle, estaba consciente de que no era capaz de mentirle y por todas las fuerzas del mundo sólo quería terminar de ver el diario.

Luego de la fotografía de los merodeadores le esperaba la de Hagrid, McGonagall y Dumbledore.

Hermione había hecho eso por él... Pero no era capaz de contestarle. ¿por qué?

Después había una última foto de Harry junto a su escoba. Y para finalizar la foto del trío en la fiesta de Bill, abrazados, riendo. Ron le tiraba la oreja a Hermione y Harry los rodeaba a ambos por los hombros. Era cierto, habían crecido tanto y allí estaba casi toda su historia. Su crecimiento. Y su vida al lado de esa mujer maravillosa que tenia al lado que había sido capaz de tener ese detalle con él y muchos otros más.

Sin embargo, aún no le contestaba.

- Honestamente, Potter, a veces no hay una sencilla explicación de porqué suceden las cosas.

- No puedo creer que tu me digas eso.

- Bueno, he cambiado un poquitín.

- Sin embargo, sigues siendo mi Hermione – dijo antes de pensar mejor lo que iba a decir. Ya no había tiempo. No cuando se moría de ganas por abrazarla y besarla allí mismo.

- ¿Tu Hermione? Definitivamente, Potter, no sé que insinuas.

- ¿es que no te das cuenta?

- ¿Qué cosa?

Le temblaba la voz, las piernas, ¡todo!

- Merlín, la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts me dice eso.

- Harry Potter... – gruñó ella.

- Te amo, preciosa, eso no entiendes…

Ella no dijo nada pero le sonrió. A veces eso, era suficiente para ellos dos.

- ¿Tu crees que puedas enseñarme el hechizo?

- Claro Harry –le dijo un tanto confusa por ese cambio de tema - ¿para qué?

- Aún queda un espacio y me gustaría llenarlo con algunos recuerdos.

- ¿Cuáles si se puede saber?

- Pues...

Y sencillamente... la beso.

**_FIN_**


End file.
